Pure Heart (let me love you)
by PrinceStraw
Summary: Menjaga dan melindungi Sunggyu adalah janji Woohyun. Apakah hanya sekedar janji? Ataukah ada hal lain yang bahkan tak disadari oleh keduanya?


_"Sepasang mata itu memandangnya melalui cara yang tak bisa ia dapatkan dari orang lain, menariknya ke dalam (sebuah) perasaan yang tidak tepat."_

* * *

.

.

.

.

**L**ari!

**H**ati kecilnya berkata demikian, hingga tanpa disadari ia telah beranjak dalam langkah cepat menapakki lantai marmer krem yang lebar dan kulit kakinya meretih karena dingin. Manik yang senada dengan biji almond itu menelusuri ruang-ruang yang dikenal bagian dalam rumahnya, (bergaya semi tradisional yang diisi furnitur-furnitur berpelitur mewah, lukisan-lukisan _surealis_, serta beberapa guci antik yang bahkan letaknya tak ia mengerti kenapa diletakkan disana—atau disudut ruangan lebih tepatnya) dan sesekali bergerak bingung menentukan arah. Cahaya kilat dari luar melewati jendela yang terbuka, menerangi dinding dan lantai membuat penglihatannya tertolong sepersekian detik secara berulang, bagai percikkan _flash _kamera yang terus menerus ditekan.

Tetapi tak ada gelegar petir, deru rinai hujan yang membentur atap dan jalanan beraspal, atau angin ribut yang mengakibatkan ranting-ranting pohon berderak dan dedaunannya menyalak satu sama lain. Bumi tetap berputar. Waktu belum diizinkan mati, melainkan terus merangkak namun anehnya terasa begitu lambat. Segalanya terasa sunyi disini seolah-olah bunyi-bunyi yang ada di muka bumi ditelan habis oleh gelombang ketakutannya bersama deru napas dan detak jantung yang menggila.

Kelap-kelip kilau putih masih menjadi latar belakang pelarian tak beralasan kecuali intuisi, terbias sempurna ke dalam wajah penuh peluhnya yang berbaur dengan kecemasan. Ia tampak tidak berani menolehkan kepalanya barang sederajatpun, hanya fokus berlari alih-alih memastikan sesuatu 'yang ada'—yang kapan saja siap menangkapnya.

Disaat rasa takut semakin merambat lapisan tipis kebekuan yang menikam pori-pori menguap di udara. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti ketika dirasa irama pada pernapasannya mulai terburu-buru, tak teratur. Telapak tangannya lalu diletakkan di dada sebelah kirinya sementara menarik dan mengembuskan perlahan aliran napasnya, dan pada saat itu juga ia sadar bahwa dirinya sedang berada di dalam tubuhnya yang berusia tujuh tahun. Tanpa berpikir lebih jauh lantaran menghadapi kejanggalan-kejanggalan yang terjadi, ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya, sedetik kemudian memilih bersembunyi dibelakang gorden. Ia merapat ke teralis besi jendela dan kaki-kakinya yang mungil dibuat agak berjinjit sambil berharap cukup aman dengan posisinya yang sekarang. Kelopak mata indahnya terpejam kuat, kaitan jemari-jemari pada ujung kaosnya mengerat. Lagi-lagi rasa takut memenjarakannya, melumpuhkan kelima inderanya atau barangkali juga instingnya. Namun disisi lain pikirannya berkelut mempertanyakan semua hal yang ia lakukan mengapa terasa familier.

Gelagat khawatir terlihat. Getaran dipundak yang saat ini menjadi sangat kecil dan rapuh, sebagai tanda sesuatu 'yang ada' itu akan datang—entah sejak kapan dan yang ia ketahui sesuatu 'yang ada' itu kini mendekat seiring gema ketukan sepatu yang terdengar mengejutkan membran telinganya.

"Sayang, tolong keluarlah. Datang pada Ayahmu, kemarilah. Ayah tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Aku ini Ayahmu 'kan?" sesuatu yang ada itu—Ayahnya—berucap, dan mirisnya ia menolak mempercayai ucapannya.

SREEK!

Gorden terbuka; bersamaan dengan masuknya cahaya kilat yang menerangi wajah ayahnya dihadapannya. Mata mininya membelalak lebar. Rasa tidak percaya menguasai kesadarannya.

Anak berusia tujuh tahu itu menjerit.

* * *

**K**im Sunggyu membuka matanya. Ada cahaya. Ada sensasi. Dan ada suara ranting pohon bergesekkan dengan kaca jendela kecil kamar mandi.

Dihelanya napas. Plafon-plafon putih yang rendah dan terangnya pendaran lampu membuatnya sedikit menyipitkan mata. Kim Sunggyu mengubah posisi setengah berbaringnya di bak mandi, punggungnya ditegakkan dan ia tidak lagi mendongak. Gerakkan konsen tubuhnya menciptakan kecipak air yang sudah mendingin, harum vanilla menggelitik penciumannya, mengembalikan sepenuhnya pada realita.

Kim Sunggyu keluar dari bak mandi, membawa tubuhnya dibawah rintik-rintik air yang hangat dan mulai membasuh diri sambil bertanya-tanya berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan hanya untuk berendam. Ketiduran; alasan klasik. Selepas itu ia meninggalkan kamar mandinya mengenakan jubah mandi _microfiber _yang lembut, dan tidak terkejut dengan kamar hening yang menyambutnya.

Digesernya pintu kaca yang menghubungkan kamar dan balkon. Seketika angin malam menerpa tubuhnya yang dibalut piyama tipis, dan wajahnya menjadi pias akibat suhu yang berbeda dengan mesin pemanas ruangan yang ia nyalakan. Suasana sehabis hujan membuatnya tenang dan nyaman. Kim Sunggyu suka menyaksikan jejak-jejak air yang tertinggal di pintu kaca kamarnya, juga merasakan basahnya lantai berkat tempias hujan di tapak kakinya. Malam-malam seperti ini, meski dingin, namun Kim Sunggyu terlihat sangat menikmati; bunyi daun-daun, desauan angin, dan bahkan ocehan serangga kecil sama sekali tak membuatnya terganggu. Seakan dapat memahami 'mereka'—berbicara kepada semesta, walaupun pada kenyataannya ia tak memiliki kekuatan untuk itu. Diantara kepenatan ruang berpikirnya dan lelah yang aneh, ia berterima kasih setidaknya masih memiliki pengobat rasa khawatirnya akan mimpi buruk.

"Hey."

Sentuhan ringan dipinggangnya. Suara tak asing itu, Kim Sunggyu membalikkan badan.

"Oh—Hey." Kemudian berbalik kembali hanya untuk menutup pintu kaca sebelum dilempari berbagai macam pertanyaan oleh pemuda di depannya. Sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya dan bertanya, "Sejak kapan, kamu ada di kamarku?"

Pemuda itu mengulum senyum tipis. "Baru saja. Lima detik yang lalu lebih tepatnya sebelum aku menghancurkan acara mengkhayalmu," ujarnya usil dengan kedipan mata yang nakal.

"Aku tidak mengkhayal!" Dikerucutkan bibirnya, wajahnya berubah masam. "Kamu tahu, aku bahkan tidak suka mengkhayal!" tekan Kim Sunggyu lagi pada kata-katanya bermaksud meyakinkan. Namun tampaknya, pemuda yang menjadi lawan bicaranya terkesan tidak peduli. Ia malah melewati Kim Sunggyu, menarik sisi kanan kiri gorden bersamaan hingga pintu kaca penghubung balkon itu tertutup sempurna. Setelah itu menatap Kim Sunggyu simpatis.

"Sesuka apapun kamu pada suasana malam, setidaknya sesekali ingatlah tuibuhmu yang tidak boleh lama-lama terkena anginnya," titahnya sehalus mungkin dan penuh perhatian di dalam suaranya. Tangan kanan diangkat, memastikan mesin pemanas ruangan berkerja di suhu yang pas untuk Kim Sunggyu.

"Maaf, Woohyun." Tanpa diperintah kepalanya menunduk.

"Sunggyu," dirangkulnya pemuda dengan rambut mahoganinya, membuat gerakkan naik dan turun pelan dilengannya. "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud mencerewetimu, kamu tahu." Woohyun tahu benar sikapnya yang selalu memerintah ini-itu kerap menaruh kekecewaan dan kadang amarah bagi Sunggyu. Tetapi semua hal yang ia lakukan sudah jelas bertujuan baik; demi kesehatan sahabat kecilnya, Kim Sunggyu. Dan baginya, tak ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu.

"Aku tahu. Terima kasih karena selalu mengkhawatirkanku." Sunggyu tersenyum amat manis. Senyum yang tampak tanpa paksaan. Begitu lepas. Mengubah sepasang mata sipitnya menjadi garis lengkung yang menawan. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa senyumnya yang berciri khas itulah yang mampu mengundang perhatian banyak orang—termasuk orang-orang terdekatnya.

Woohyun terpaku beberapa saat. Ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi lidahnya seperti tertahan. Ia berlalu begitu saja dari Sunggyu, menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur empuk milik Sunggyu. Disebelahnya ditemukan satu buku, tanpa berpikir diraihnya buku dengan ketebalan yang memusingkan mata itu untuk menutupi paras tampannya. "Baiklah. Sebenarnya tidak perlu berterima kasih, ini sudah menjadi tugasku omong-omong." Dan tentu saja, ucapan Woohyun lebih terdengar sebagai gumaman tapi siapa sangka Sunggyu dapat menjangkaunya dengan baik.

"Mengapa begitu?" tanggap Sunggyu yang sudah duduk di tepi tempat tidur, memunggungi Woohyun.

Ditepisnya buku yang menghalau pandangannya, Woohyun menoleh sejurus mendapati sahabat kecilnya itu sedang mengusap rambut yang belum selesai kering menggunakan handuk kecil. "Apakah aku harus memiliki alasan untuk itu?"

"Te—tentu saja! Jadi sekarang, ayo cepat katakan!"

Secara mendadak jantung Sunggyu berdetak tak karuan. Ia pun tak mempercayai seberani dan selugas itu kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Apabila waktu dapat diputar kembali, ia hanya cukup menghapus peristiwa lima detik yang lalu, maka ia tak perlu berkata sesembrono itu yang jelas-jelas akan menyakiti hatinya, lalu mengubahnya menjadi pertanyaan klise seperti; Woohyun apa kamu sudah makan? Atau, omong-omong ada apa kemari? Jangan bilang kamu tidak bisa tidur lagi di kasurmu sendiri? Dan… apa perlu kita bertukar kamar saja?

Akan tetapi hal semacam itu tidaklah mungkin. Pasir waktu tidak ada. Membolak-balikkan waktu hanya eksis diotak pemikir penulis fiksi fantasi.

"Kamu sahabat terbaikku. Aku wajib melakukannya," jawab Woohyun pada akhirnya.

Telinga Sunggyu siap mendengar itu, tetapi sesuatu yang tak kasat mata—jiwanya—telah jatuh melayang. Sunggyu bak melemas seperti kain, tangannya yang tidak lagi sibuk mengeringkan rambut terkulai disisi-sisi tubuhnya. Ia tidak pernah mengharapkan Woohyun berbicara dengannya dari hati ke hati. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup hanya sekedar membayangkannya saja, di benaknya segalanya terasa bersisian. Bersimpangan. Bagaimanapun perhatian dan kasih sayang yang pemuda itu berikan tetap bukanlah sebagai tolak ukur sejauh mana ekspektasinya terhadap Woohyun.

Woohyun adalah manusia paling baik hati bagi Sunggyu. Selama hidup ia tidak banyak memiliki kenalan, mungkin bisa dihitung menggunakan sepuluh jarinya termasuk laki-laki tua yang ramah pengantar koran langganan Ayah Woohyun. Belakangan ini ia berada dikondisi bingung dan gelisah lantaran setiap kali Woohyun berada disampingnya pikirannya selalu terpusat pada pemuda itu. Ia juga tak menyadari bahwa ia mulai mengagumi suara Woohyun yang berat dan dalam, terkadang membuatnya tak fokus pada subjek yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Mendengar tawanya yang terkadang berisi ejekkan saja sanggup mengacaukan detak jantungnya. Ditambah pula rasa hangat yang menjalari seluruh permukaan wajahnya.

Ada kalanya Sunggyu terlalu naif untuk menyelami lebih dalam alasan dari reaksi biologis tak wajarnya ketika Woohyun di dekatnya, maka kemudian lebih memilih melabeli perasaan yang baru pertama kali dijumpainya ini dengan nama kekaguman. Meskipun ia sendiri tak begitu yakin mengenai hal ini.

"Gyu?" panggil Woohyun karena sejak tadi sahabatnya diam saja. Ia menatap punggung itu, Sunggyu yang kini berbaring berlainan arah dengannya. Dan Woohyun tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa hanya dengan punggung ternyata bisa menutupi sejuta rahasia.

**~End Chap 1~**

**A/n:** Updetan baru. My laptop is broken since 5 month ago. saya tidak akan update fanfic lama okey T^T ini aja ngetik di warnet. Sorrryyyyy guys! hope you understand ;'(


End file.
